Royalty MMPPP: No tengas miedo a amar
by Yuuriri-chan
Summary: Tras la desaparición de lo que conocía como su único hogar, Hiyori Shidou ha de embarcarse hacia tierra firme. Pero el mundo de los humanos no es lo que imaginaba y se ve envuelta en una maraña de experiencias que la Diosa de la Fortuna le había concedido. Justamente, descubre que su vecino es nada ni nada menos que Kaoru Yoshiro, su perfecta antítesis. (Arco 3 Royalty MMPPP)


**PRÓLOGO: MIRADAS QUE LO DICEN TODO**

Después del escandaloso debut que ocasionó la Señorita Anónima, los pasillos estaban transitados por dos adolescentes de primero de preparatoria que nadie pensaba que eran como hermanas a pesar de sus diferencias.

Ambas chicas tenían las mismas medidas y una altura aproximada de uno sesenta. Una de ellas, de rasgos risueños, tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego y, parecía una melena rebelde, pero en realidad, era que la chica se lo había encrespado a propósito se lo había en dos rodetes que parecían los cuernos de un demonio. Ni de coña quería rebelar cómo era su cabello en realidad. Incluso sus ojos castaños denotaban cierta malicia, a lo cual apelaba su apodo.

En cambio, su amiga tenía rasgos dulces y tenía el pelo casi rubio recogido en dos coletas bajas que ondeaban graciosamente sobre su espalda, a pesar de tener el pelo más liso que ondulado. Al contrario que su amiga, sus ojos castaños reflejaban un brillo angelical e incluso, inofensivo. De allí su perfecto apodo.

— Como se entere Kaoru de esto...

— No te preocupes, ya que todo el mundo debe de rebosar ante las verdades que dice esa chica— espetó la pelirroja—. ¡Por fin alguien pone en su lugar a esas mojabragas!

— Akiko, no hacía falta que las insultaras— contestó—. Al igual que nosotras, son personas...

— Gentuza que no paran de criticarte por "haberles robado a su Tigre"— ironizó haciendo comillas en el aire—. Además, todo el mundo sabe que el que es tu novio era un lobo solitario y fuiste la primera persona con quien se juntó. ¿No dijo él mismo que eras su Angelito? ¿Su Ángel de la Guarda?

— Akiko, en serio…— comentó algo sonrojada.

Vayamos a ver qué estará haciendo tu Tigre ahora misma— la cogió de la mano y comenzó a llevarla a rastras por el pasillo—. Seguro que te estará esperando.

Nada más cruzar el pabellón que conducía al segundo curso, las chicas vieron que en la puerta de cierta clase había un chico alto, alrededor de uno ochenta, de cabellos rebeldes y castaños que le llegaban casi hasta la clavícula. Tenía tres pares de pendientes en cada oreja y estaba apoyando sobre la pared, de brazos cruzados, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el horizonte.

Nada más verlo, la rubia sintió un rubor correr por sus mejillas y se volvió a sonrojar. La pelirroja, en cambio, parecía reírse de la situación. El castaño, como si de magia se tratara, giró su cabeza y sonrió cálidamente:

— ¿Te he dicho que eres adorable cuando te sonrojas, Hiyori?

— K-Kaoru... yo...

Antes de que siguiese un discurso lleno de timidez, el chico se acercó hacia ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios, el cual ella respondió dulcemente. Akiko sólo intentaba contener una risita. ¿Cómo era posible que, siendo novios desde casi ya dos años, presentaran esas facetas? Quizás fuese por la inocencia de Hiyori o por el orgullo de Kaoru, pero sabía perfectamente que esos dos estudiantes de dieciséis y diecisiete años, respectivamente, eran la pareja más criticada de todo el instituto. Sí, el Ángel y el Tigre, eran la pareja más dispareja que se haya conocido jamás, mucho peor que los gemelos y las gemelas de secundaria.

Un chico de facciones iguales a Kaoru y de cabellos negros y ojos azul oscuro miraba el paisaje desde la ventana de la Biblioteca de su instituto. Apoyó su mano sobre la ventana y observó lo que se extendía a su alrededor con una mirada seria, serena y a la vez, triste.

data-p-id=5866cc5411ef9c1967ae10d09d3059fe,style=text-align:left;,— Me pregunto dónde estarás... Airo...

En ese instante, un extraño dolor agudo invadió su ser y, en menos de un segundo, sus manos corrieron a abrazar su cabeza mientras trataba de no gemir mientras sentía cómo algo devoraba su corazón por completo. Habían pasado dos años después de aquello, pero, Airo había desaparecido hacía ya tiempo y no sabía si estar viva… o muerta.

Mientras respiraba agitadamente, Kazama sintió cómo un par de lágrimas saladas caían por sus mejillas y no tardó en golpear el cristal mientras su cuerpo se enchispaba en posición fetal. Sentía envidia por su mellizo, aunque jamás lo reconocería, porque el Tigre lo tenía todo…

 _Y él ya no tenía nada para aferrarse a la vida._

Nada más salir del colegio, los tres amigos escucharon cómo un sonido horrible se propagaba por toda la zona. Todo el mundo se estaba estremeciendo ante aquel rugido que se oía en todo el pueblo. Al contrario que la gente que iba corriendo hacia su lado, Akiko, Hiyori y Kaoru se pararon en seco al escuchar aquel gruñido que provenía de no sé qué sitio, tal vez, el mar. Nada más oírlo, Hiyori se refugió en los brazos protectores de su novio mientras Akiko se tocaba el vientre como si nada:

— No, mi estómago no sufre de nada.

— ¿Y si hay...? — la rubia comenzó a inquietarse— ¿Y si hay un monstruo suelto por la ciudad?

— ¡Qué va! ¿En serio te has impactado con la película de ayer?

— Bueno...

— Tal vez sea otro estúpido anuncia de campañas— comentó Kaoru mientras le acariciaba el pelo suavemente—. O tal vez, quieran gastarnos una broma.

Akiko asintió con su típica sonrisa y con los brazos cruzados, como si tuviese razón. Sin embargo, nada más darse la vuelta, la pelirroja contempló con sus ojos castaños cómo un adolescente de facciones similares a su mejor amiga y de estatura de uno ochenta aproximadamente, quien iba por su propio camino.

Pero en lugar de ignorarlo como siempre hacía, sus ojos se contrajeron e, inconscientemente, se tuvo que tapar la boca al sentir cómo las lágrimas bullían por su rostro. Hiyori, al verla en ese estado, se acercó hacia ella y le palmeó el hombro:

— ¿Akiko?

Antes de que esta pudiese responder, el sujeto se paró tan de repente y se giró hacia los tres individuos que lo miraban fijamente. Nada más verle la cara, Hiyori también comenzó a llorar por la sorpresa recibida, además de que compartía los mismos sentimientos que su amiga. Kaoru también tenía las pupilas contraídas mientras que intentaba también controlar sus propias emociones. Akiko exhaló el aire que llevaba conteniendo en un suspiro. No podía creerse que aquello fuese real:

— ¿H-Hiroshi?

El adolescente, al ver los rostros de los presentes, sonrió cálidamente y dijo con la voz más serena y calmada posible:

— Hola de nuevo, Diablilla.

En un castillo submarino, una niña de unos once años, cabellos negros, ojos azul vibrante y vestimenta gótica observaba con detenimiento las escenas que transcurrían en ese mismo instante. Observaba todas las batallas en las que sus sirvientes resultaban desamparados. Además, contemplaba a aquellos que en un pasado fueron sus compañeros, los Cuatro Maestros.

— Gaito es un traidor... Kaze un desertor… Shiro un cobarde…— rozó el espejo con la punta de sus dedos— y yo, Middonaito, soy la única que queda en pie.


End file.
